1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable garage structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable garage apparatus wherein the same mounts an existing carport structure to provide an enclosed garage for housing vehicles and the like therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various portable garage apparatus has been utilized in the prior art. Such apparatus requires self-supporting organizations to house various structure therewithin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,405 to Lawson sets forth a portable shelter structure, wherein telescoping posts mount a flexible web therebetween to provide a roof structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,627 to Audet sets forth a shelter of a tent-like configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,741 to McGrand sets forth a portable hanger wherein a tether line construction supports panels therefrom to provide a shelter organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,137 to Cothern sets forth a rain shelter structure to overlie portions of an automobile utilizing a flexible web mounted to various structural components of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,074 to Miller sets forth a vehicle tent mounted to a roof structure of an automobile, wherein the tent structure is arranged for extension for mounting a tent structure overlying the vehicle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved portable garage apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.